Soul of the Dulist: Story of the Heart Cards
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: When 3 American teens go to japan to learn DM from the best, something goes horibly wrong, now a man in the making must duel for more than glory


Soul of the Duelist: Story of the Heart Cards  
Prologue: Kids in America  
  
I was always just an ordinary guy, that was until I met Yugi Moto in Japan. When I was given these two rings, that when placed one inside the other formed an eye. This artifact of ancient decent unlocked a part of me I had never known, it opened to me new methods of thinking and strategy, all my hidden gaming skills were unlocked the day I put these rings on my fingers. So with my deck in hand, I went forth into the world, trying to make a name for myself in the world known as Duel Monsters.  
  
I had said that I was an ordinary guy until I met Yugi, that is a half- truth. I met a being named Yami through him, and he was the one person who changed my life the most, and so you will see how it happened. I suppose that by now you are wondering my name. I myself do not know what to call me, for I have changed from what I am, but I guess my dueling name will suffice. If I must be known, the name Ice is well enough for me. It suits my calm solid strategy.  
  
My story, owes its humble beginnings to a small North American town.  
  
"I'll summon my Harpie's Brother in attack mode (1800/600)" a look of fear passed over me as my monster was rendered in full 3D, right before my eyes. This is so cool!, I thought. I finally got two duel disk systems, I can now beat my friends in glorious 3D. "I'll also place this card face down, you may go now." Staring across the battlefield, I locked eyes with my opponent.  
  
She looked down at her cards. "I think I'll play this card in defense mode, and play these two cards face down" She looked up at me and smiled. "Go Ice."  
  
Hmm, she put a monster in defense mode, either she is using her man-eater, or the Shield. "Thanks Renè, now I'll just draw my card." Pot of Green, this card could come in handy. "I'll play my down card, Block Defense, please flip your monster over."  
  
"Oh man, Millennium Shield (0/3000) is no good in attack mode!" A look of fear passed over her face, my eventual attack spelling doom for her best monster.  
  
"Ha Ha, and I will attack with my Harpie's Brother, Harpie Crush Dive!" I saw he smile in delight.  
  
"I activate Waboku, negating all damage from your Harpie's Brother." She flipped over the card she had placed earlier, thus ridding her of any damage. "So may I go now?" I nodded, signaling the end of my turn. Staring at me she said "You should have summoned or played something, I'll set this card in defense mode, and I will activate Sword and Shield!"  
  
"OH NO, my Harpie!"  
  
"Yep, that's right, I attack with my Shield, and your attack, being only at 600, hardly dents my 3000 one, I win!" Looking down at my life points readout, I saw the numbers steadily decrease from 2000 to zero.  
  
"Your getting very good at beating me Renè, I think I'll have to remake my deck."  
  
"Well Ice, you make it too easy for me. You knew I had those cards down, didn't you?"  
  
"And if I did?" I gave a very coy smile.  
  
"Here," She handed me the duel disk. "I've got class soon, I gotta go.  
  
"Ok, see ya Renè." As she left I looked down at my cards. Kuriboh would have blocked all damage from her Shield, and my second card from the top of my deck is Summon Skull, I would have one.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't like losing, but it seems different with her. Losing when I could have easily won, I never used to do that. I don't know what I am doing, but I just can't say no to her. I just hope nothing bad happens before summer vacation. Japan, here we come! I've been accepted into a program where I go over there and learn Duel Monsters from the experts, and I can bring two friends. Two more weeks, I can't wait!  
  
Oh you probably are wondering what my friends are like. You've met Renè, the girl I let beat me. She really isn't that shorter than me, with shoulder length brown hair, and she has these blue eyes, they can stare right into your soul. My other friend, Chris, he has always been there for me when I needed him. Although he has been sick these past few days, he says he will be well enough for the trip.  
  
Well I think you best be getting comfortable, for the tale of the Cards of Heart is about to begin. Go get a drink, or even a snack, cause this is a tale you don't wanna miss. 


End file.
